


【东纶东】北京之夜

by DessertGeng



Category: Fahrenheit (Taiwan Band)
Genre: M/M, 东纶 - Freeform, 大男 - Freeform, 纶东 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertGeng/pseuds/DessertGeng
Summary: 你喜欢的东西，我都会给你搞来的。那如果我喜欢的是你呢？
Relationships: Aaron Yan/Jiro Wang, Jiro Wang/Aaron Yan
Kudos: 3





	【东纶东】北京之夜

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻，共用一个背景设定，上为东纶车，下为纶东车，注意避雷  
> *上时间为1110，下时间为1116  
> *与之前画|阻隔词语，在老福特发过的相比，有轻微改动

北京之夜（上）

打开酒店的门的时候，出乎意料的，炎亚纶没有一下子看到汪东城。灯开的很暗，整个房间笼罩在一片寂静里。  
“你回来啦。”突然的声音打破了宁静。炎亚纶顺着声音看过去，汪东城坐在玻璃窗前的沙发里，手里拿着手机，戴着耳机。背后的城市灯火中显得格外明亮，汪东城笑笑，扬扬手里的手机，“我在这儿啦亚纶。”  
“嗯，才回来。”炎亚纶走过去，在汪东城的左脸上亲了下，“等很久了？”  
“你说呢？”汪东城把手机屏幕举到站着的炎亚纶眼前，“诺，你的直播，这几个小朋友对你看来崇拜的很啊。”  
炎亚纶笑起来，捏捏汪东城的脸，“这你也要吃醋哦。”  
“哇，我和他可以靠这么近诶，羡慕我吧？”汪东城学着刚才直播里主持人的语气。炎亚纶从背后抱住汪东城，用头发蹭了蹭汪东城的脖子，“诶呀，别吃醋了啦——而且你今天不是也有直播吗？还是和一个美女直播是吧。”  
“人家已婚好吗？”  
“那那个主持人也有男朋友好吗？”  
“哦，你调查好仔细哦。”  
“什么啊。”炎亚纶一边抢汪东城的手机过来，一边自言自语，“以防我家这位醋坛子吃醋，所以提前做好准备预习工作，你看啊。”炎亚纶指着手机屏幕，屏幕上是停顿的画面，“你看我合影，这个手！超级避嫌了好吗！你呢！我刚上台前，看你直播，有人还和捉奸一样问你关系诶。”  
“所以我立马解释人家都结婚了啊。”  
两个人互相看了一眼，忍不住“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅”的笑起来。  
“幼稚哦，汪三岁同学~”  
汪东城就着这个姿势亲过去，“嗯，你比我大一岁，炎同学也没有好到哪里去哦。”

在浴室里，汪东城用水冲掉炎亚纶头发上的泡沫，炎亚纶一边戳汪东城的脸蛋。  
左戳一下，右戳一下。  
“威，你别戳啦，要不你自己洗啊？”  
“不要，有免费劳动力为什么不用啊。”  
“看把你能的。”汪东城使劲揉了揉炎亚纶头上的一堆毛，“现在是变得越来越懒了啊，以前那个可可爱爱的乖乖炎弟弟呢？被你吃了哦。”  
“对啊，被我吃了哦。”炎亚纶把汪东城按在浴缸里，汪东城笑着看着上方的炎亚纶，“你确定要用这个姿势？”  
“对啊。”炎亚纶的嘴角翘起小小的弧度。然后就着这个姿势，从汪东城的喉结亲下去。  
水一荡一荡的冲击着浴缸的边缘。汪东城把炎亚纶托起来，“你最近终于胖了点，抱起来肉肉的。”  
“你嫌弃我啊。”  
“没有。”在炎亚纶的腰上小小的掐了一把，炎亚纶发出一声惊呼。  
像是奶呼呼的撒娇的小猫，被吓到之后软软的叫一声喵呜，汪东城这么想着。  
水汽让眼前的人都变的朦胧起来，没有戴眼镜的汪东城眼里，此时上方的人处在一片白蒙蒙的雾气里，偏偏水色又衬着他的眼尾，暧昧的气氛在空气里一点点蔓延开来。  
亚纶的睫毛好长啊，汪东城这么想着，一边想着，一边借助水流一点点的扩张着。他听到亚纶的喘息声，带着尾音，黏糊糊的绕过来。  
“可以了吗？”汪东城小声的附在炎亚纶的耳边问着。炎亚纶点点头，然后舔了舔汪东城的耳朵。  
真像个小妖精。  
进入的时候，听着炎亚纶发出的喘息声，汪东城这么想着。  
水流很温顺的围绕着，汪东城亲上炎亚纶的眼睛。

他想起来很久以前在团里，他们也曾经这样一起洗澡过。  
那个时候的酒店，通常都是他与亚纶一个房间，睡在一张大床上，浴室的玻璃还是透明的。  
那个时候，隔着透明的浴室，其实什么都是看的清清楚楚的，放到现在怎么想怎么情色的设计，当时对于还是天天忙的昏天黑地的汪东城和炎亚纶来说，一开始是没有多想的。  
“哇，这是透明的诶。”第一次看到这个设计的时候，炎亚纶曾经有过微妙的脸红，汪东城揽住炎亚纶的脖子，“都是男人啦，亚纶你这么害羞哦，是不是这里不够……”  
打断汪东城的调笑，炎亚纶狡黠一笑，“够不够，大东，你可以到时候看看哦。”  
洗澡的时候，汪东城的确是知道了。  
“了不起啊，亚纶——”  
“你的也不差。”  
他们显然没有深思第一次住这种大床房，就要一起洗澡这件事。  
亚纶说着自己脚伤的时候，汪东城立马就进来的浴室，身下围着一条浴巾。炎亚纶看了一会，立马触电一样转过头。  
汪东城一边打开热水，一边轻柔的把炎亚纶的头发打上泡沫，“亚纶你注意那里不要碰到水啊，你别看着我发呆啦，我有这么好看哦。”  
炎亚纶笑的眼角弯弯，像两个小月牙。“对啊，大东你好看到我都呆掉啦。”  
汪东城一边把泡沫都冲掉，一边趁机揉了揉炎亚纶软软的头发，缠在手上，柔柔的缠绕着。  
“那个，大东……”  
汪东城奇怪的看过去。  
“你……”虽然这是很正常的事，但是看着自己的团员在自己面前这样，还是……  
后来汪东城在节目上为炎亚纶解释“老实的身躯很容易僵硬balabala”那个时候的辰亦儒吴尊都调笑的看着他们。丝毫没有意识到自己越描越黑的汪东城，转头去看炎亚纶，然后看到炎亚纶羞涩着笑笑，看向他，他突然又生出了很多勇气。

其实他现在依然记得炎亚纶那个时候的表情。  
帮自己的团员，这也没什么大不了的，汪东城一边给自己做着心理建设，一边看着上方的炎亚纶，炎亚纶看着他，眼睛亮晶晶的好像闪着光。  
看着炎亚纶随着自己的动作，脸上显出沉浸在欢愉里的神色。  
“他可真好看啊。”汪东城心里想着。  
性感的不行。  
汪东城突然就开始胡思乱想，想着，“也许有其他人也看过这样的亚纶。”然后再努力把这种想法赶出脑海。  
“太不像话了，怎么感觉和吃醋了一样。”

汪东城回神，看着炎亚纶的陷入欢愉的神色。不知为何，居然和多年前的他完全重合。  
他依然用着那样的眼神看着自己，一如往昔。  
“所以还要再来一次吗？”  
汪东城揉揉坐在自己腿上的炎亚纶的脑袋，“威，不是你说要双十一买东西的吗？”  
“明明是你想买啦，铁血商人，名不虚传。”  
“还记仇呢？”汪东城用两只手，从两边捏住炎亚纶的脸，炎亚纶“呜呜呜”的叫着表示抗议。  
“好啦。”汪东城把手放开，“不逗你啦。”  
炎亚纶揉了揉自己被蹂躏的红彤彤的脸，“你就知道欺负我。”  
“小没良心的，谁欺负谁哦，那你笑这么开心，你是抖m哦——”  
炎亚纶看了眼玻璃窗外的夜景，“诶，你怎么想到要这个位置的？”  
“你还记不记得，我们四个人，曾经拍过这样的窗子，你说过你很喜欢。”  
“哦，你记得很清楚哦~”  
汪东城凑过去，在炎亚纶脸上“啾”的亲了一口，“对啊，你喜欢什么，我都是想给你搞来的。”  
“我喜欢什么？”炎亚纶回吻过去，“我喜欢你，那怎么办呢？”  
“那就搞来好啦。”汪东城笑起来。  
“炎亚纶喜欢的汪东城，我也给你搞来了哦。”

北京之夜（下）  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“威，我和你讲哦，你最好不要再笑啦。”  
“不是啦。”汪东城笑够了，“你怎么回事啊，生日会前直播，看个mv还说什么你觉得好难唱，不就是看到我了吗？”  
“笑屁啊笑。”炎亚纶把手机夺过来，“你很得意哦，我看到你就想傻笑，这可怎么办哦。”  
“孤单摩天轮，正好我单人的部分你不唱了哦。”汪东城戳戳炎亚纶的脸蛋，“你怎么脸皮这么薄啊。”  
炎亚纶假装学着网络上的口气，“啧啧啧，一定是特别讨厌前同事，连看一眼都不愿意。”  
“少来。”汪东城作势要挠炎亚纶的痒痒，然后炎亚纶把汪东城一带，两个人直接在床上滚做一团。  
“这次，明天你有生日会，那就你在上面吧。”汪东城一边解炎亚纶的扣子一边小声说。  
“哇，我可是寿星诶，你还让我这么累，你不可以自己动吗？”  
“你这个……”汪东城锤了炎亚纶一拳，“你要不要脸啊。”  
“你第一天认识我啊？”炎亚纶顺着汪东城的脖子亲了一会，“威，装什么纯洁啊？喘几声。”  
“切，怪我喽。”  
“好啊。”炎亚纶捏着汪东城的嘴，“你现在胆子肥的很啊，敢在这种事情上挑衅我了？”  
炎亚纶亲过去，这次的吻太过强势，让汪东城几乎有一种被夺走所有一大半空气的感觉，“呜呜呜”的求饶声也被完全堵在喉咙里。  
一吻完毕，炎亚纶笑着看过去，“现在，你还敢在这种事情上挑衅我吗？”  
汪东城缓了好一会，等呼吸了好大几口新鲜空气，然后才慢慢缓过神，“敢啊，怎么不敢了？”汪东城抬眼扫过去一眼，“炎弟弟，还有别的吗？”  
他真是个诱惑人不自知的混蛋，炎亚纶这样想着，然后当回过神来，汪东城含着东西，看着炎亚纶。  
“你什么时候？嗯——”  
汪东城张开嘴退出来，“你怎么还不出来！”  
炎亚纶凑过去，“是你不太会吧，东东。”  
任谁也不能被说自己不行，汪东城张开嘴，又把那个东西含了进去。  
湿热的口腔刺激的炎亚纶几乎马上就要缴械投降，抓着汪东城的头发。炎亚纶低下头笑起来：“你都是哪里学来的，这么会吸？”  
汪东城这个时候无法说话，只能发出来呜呜呜的声音。  
“松开，我快到了。”汪东城愣了下，然后才后知后觉的想退开，可是这个时候已经晚了。  
炎亚纶焦急的说，“你怎么退的这么迟，快吐出来。”  
汪东城看了炎亚纶一眼，然后把东西全都咽了下去。  
然后……呛到了。  
“咳咳咳……不是……”炎亚纶一边拍着汪东城的背一边无奈的说，“你也真是，我又没有让你……”  
“生日吗，就，都可以的。”  
炎亚纶的手慢慢抚上面前人的脸，刚才脸上也粘了一些，看起来真的过分的色情了。炎亚纶一边把汪东城脸上的东西用手指轻柔的擦了擦，一边笑，“什么都可以吗？”  
汪东城愣了下，然后咬咬牙，一口含住了刚才炎亚纶擦过他脸上东西的手指。  
炎亚纶把手指拔出来，发出“啵唧”的水声。  
把汪东城放在地毯上，炎亚纶笑着撑在上面。  
“你说什么都可以的？”  
炎亚纶亲过来的时候，其实汪东城的脑子里还是懵的，刚才的刺激还没有过去，然后炎亚纶就熟门熟路的伸进去了手指。  
灯被关上，床头的微光下，汪东城看不清炎亚纶的表情，炎亚纶拿起放在床头柜上的黑布条，把汪东城的眼睛蒙了起来。  
黑暗里，其他的感官的感觉被无限放大，水声，衣料摩擦的声音，炎亚纶在他身上游走的不安分的手，每经过哪寸皮肤，都能引起他微微的战栗。这只不安分的手还会在各种地方暧|昧的画着圈圈。顺着腰线，然后滑下来，还在腰的地方色色的掐了一把。  
进来的时候，汪东城本能的往后退了下，撞到了后面的床头柜，“呜”委屈巴巴的鼻音跑出来，汪东城被撞的有点发懵。  
然后他听到上面人笑起来，连着他也在微微颤动着。炎亚纶护住汪东城的头，轻轻的揉了揉，“又给撞傻了。”  
然后一下一下的冲击把汪东城一点点其他的胡思乱想也给踢的无影无踪了。汪东城开始发出绵软的声音，鼻音“嗯嗯啊啊”的叫着，像是在蜜罐的裹着层层蜜的软糖，撩的炎亚纶去亲汪东城的嘴唇，一边亲一边发出暧昧的水声。  
炎亚纶把汪东城的手腕按在地毯上，地毯上的绒毛和汪东城的皮肤摩擦着，所经之处有点微微的痒意。  
然后汪东城感觉炎亚纶在带着他往其他的地方走，后背接触到冰凉的玻璃的时候，汪东城惊呼了一声，“亚纶！”  
“你说什么都可以的。”  
“不行，这里，不行……啊……这里，这里会被看到的。”  
汪东城想起来上次酒店里也是落地窗，窗帘很大，外面的夜景很美。但是他一想到自己现在这个样子，后面就是这样的景象。  
汪东城觉得自己快被折磨疯了。  
“这里很高，不会有人看见的。”心情颇好的吹了声口哨，炎亚纶安抚的亲亲面前的人，“别怕，没人会看见。”  
冰火两重天的刺激和大庭广众被侵犯的感觉让汪东城的脑子一片空白，“不要，不要，亚纶，求求你。”  
面前人的体温，让落地窗上出现了点雾气，炎亚纶一边被害怕的汪东城夹的爽的想直接射了，一边起了恶作剧的心思。“不行，你得求我。”  
炎亚纶附在汪东城耳边，“你不是天天吃醋，最近拍演员请就位时候认识的他们两吗？那我告诉你，我还和他们成了三兄弟，有人还要叫我二哥呢？他们叫哥哥一点意思没有，你叫声哥哥来听听？”  
“不，不。”  
炎亚纶把缠在汪东城眼睛上的黑布拿下来，汪东城条件反射看了看背后，倒吸了一口气“不行，亚纶。”炎亚纶把汪东城抵在落地窗上。“嗯？怎么了，叫啊。”  
“不行。”  
“我告诉你，你不是说我做什么都可以的吗？我想做什么呢？我想报复你，你原来欺负我不是欺负的很开心吗？那我当然不能只让我一个人爽，你说是吧，我也要来啊，我想干什么？我想把你做到双目失神，手脚发软，我想把你玩的乱七八糟，嘴巴里只发出来叫床的声音而不是其他和我吵架的声音，你看，我果然是个臭弟弟，对吧。”  
“别，别说了……”  
“你应该做什么？你应该说什么？”  
“亚纶哥哥。”  
“大点声，没听清。”炎亚纶拍了一下汪东城的臀肉，“别夹的这么紧，叫床不会啊？”  
汪东城的眼圈红红，鼻音黏腻的像是甩都甩不掉“亚纶哥哥……啊。”  
惊呼被堵在了嘴里。  
炎亚纶笑起来，“真乖，东东好乖啊。”  
最后炎亚纶心满意足的把汪东城抱到酒店的大床里，汪东城一点都不想动。  
炎亚纶“吧唧”在汪东城额头亲了口，“东东我爱你~”


End file.
